The Snow Queen
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Elsa soon finds that Arendelle has a deep hate for her just because of her difference. If that is so, then why bother returning? Unknowing of Anna's heart being frozen, she flees from Hans' assault and ventures further into the wilderness. If she is known as a monster, then so be it.
1. Letting it Go

**Author's**** Notes**

This takes place when Hans and the Guards storm Elsa's Castle right before the chandelier scene. When I saw the movie, although I loved it, I expected more to the actual original story of the Snow Queen. So, from this scene I have come up with an idea that would develop more on Elsa and Anna's relationship, which I felt was not shown upon in the film all that much. Do enjoy and more chapters are on their way!

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel..." the poor young queen tensed through her teeth.

The two men spotted her as she escaped up the frozen, ice stairs. Knowing that her sister may never return, her pain came full throttle. This endless winter was all her doing and once again she was the cause of her family's pain. No matter how hard she tried, this power was beyond her own control. Pain coursed through her right when the two men had followed her into the highest story of the ice fortress.

They readied their crossbows. Aiming for her heart. Her frozen one.

"No... please..." she begged.

She did not want to do this... She did not want to use her power in this way.

When that arrow was let loose, she meant to protect herself...unknowing of the wall she created which claimed the arrow. All those years of hiding it, there was something inside that was screaming to get free.

_Let it go..._

The two men tried again!

"Stay away!" she cried.

Once she lunged her hands out at them, a stone hard force shoved one them away, out of the room. Seeing what she was capable of, it only made her feel like a complete monster. She never wanted this... not for her family. Now the entire kingdom wished her dead. They tried to evade her ice strikes as she defensively shot over and over, around and around.

Something then struck the white queen, sending her arm away. She used her good one to shoot at the guard, sending him soaring down the stairs... Her blood dropped to the ice.

Elsa then realized... What was she doing? All she brought to the world was pain.

"Queen Elsa!" then cried the voice of Hans. The Prince Anna so wanted to marry so hastily.

She turned to face him, her once soft face now a cold one.

"Please, do not become the monster we fear you are!" the Prince cried to her.

She stared back at him, intensely. The grief of her sister was fresh inside her heart. The grief that her own kingdom despaired her, feared her. If she was just that then how could anything ever change.

"I am the monster you all fear..." she spoke in a very hurt, sad, yet dark tone before she sharply unleashed a great many spikes to trap the man!

Hans could not react and the men with him fell back to avoid getting impaled. He was trapped though, with one spike nearing his throat.

"Elsa! Please!" he begged and she just sharply kept her focus.

She was very serious now. This had gone far enough. But...was she to truly... kill?

"Just. Leave! ME! BE!" she cried out as she lunged back, pulling the ice spikes away and gone.

The Prince fell to the ice floor hard, gasping for breath. The Queen stood before him, coldly staring down at him.

"I want you gone. I want you all gone. Away from here." she ordered, stepping close to him and he tried to scramble to his feet.

He grabbed his sword back.

"Away from me!" she shot at him, striking the sword out of his grip with another sharp wind of ice. "If you know what is best for this kingdom... you will go. Now."

He sharpened at her, even though he was at the utter mercy of the true Queen of Arendelle. The truly alone soul, being eaten alive by the grief of her family and now her own sister, had made her heart truly too cold. Before the Prince could even try to recover, her anger and pain unleashed once more... sealing the fate of one of the guards she had trapped.

Turning back and seeing the frozen man, Elsa backed away in terror once more...only seeing a frozen statue in his place before her eyes. As her mind sunk deeper in sadness and fear...the ruined walls around her began to deepen and thicken with a deep deep red...

Hans reached for his sword and stood up behind her. Just when he was about to slash across her neck, she turned. Out of fear, as she was told was her true enemy, she lunged her hand up... a spike of white shot out of the floor... claiming the Prince's hand.

In pain and shock, he looked at her from his hand. Conflicted, she stared at him before he face twisted into anger and horror...

"I am never going back..." she hissed at him.

"Arrest her!" Hans ordered as the few men free came back.

But she was stubborn. She began to back away towards the balcony. Shooting a wall of ice at them, she ran fast out those doors. The arrows struck it as it came out of nowhere!

She jumped!


	2. The Crystal Tear

The fall was long, it seemed to never end... but the blessing of creating a slide, Elsa was able to muffle her fall. She landed in the soft snow as the blizzard began to come over the mountain side. Not too far from her was crushed form of the great white behemoth she birthed from her fear. She turned her gaze to it, her blue eyes full of regret.

What had she done? All of this was her doing...?

Arendelle was frozen in deep snow. There was no way possible that she was to go back, with all of the palace guard out to hunt her now. As the poor queen wept in the snow... the monstrous figure's large arm slowly shift and the hurt monster gave a moan as it looked to her, distressed as she was.

Elsa gasped, seeing that it was alive.

The great protector began to pull his weight to get to her. He was created to protect her... he was to keep his promise.

Elsa was in dread, biting her lip as she looked up at her ruined fortress above, the bridge crumbling and shards of ice raining down the snowy mountain side. That Prince Hans was helped by the many guards, she fought off and they had gotten upon their horses.

When her protector had his arm protectively around her, he frowned down at her, hoping she was all right. She placed a cold hand on his arm and looked up at his face.

"I am so sorry... This is all my doing... I never learned to control it. Mother and father... Anna..." she began to cry. "...I can't go back... I can never go back. Not like this..."

She looked at her hands as they trembled. She had just killed a man with it... She hurt the one man Anna wished to be with... She hurt Anna again. How could they ever forgive her? How could she forgive herself? Just as she and their parents feared... she had no control over it.

She gazed up at the mighty snow behemoth and motioned her hand, summoning a swirl of snow, granting her protector his leg back. She hurt the man Anna so wanted to be with, although the subject of marriage was dubious. But, oh how she loved her little sister. All those years of isolation; painful. The day the King and Queen had vanished at sea... she wasn't even at the funeral that day. Anna forced to go it alone. She was more honorable for a Queen than she was. Not an accursed monster, feared by all. The snowy guardian then rose to his feet before the bellow of angered men came from above. This land was no longer hers. They would hunt her down until her death, and they may even ensure it. She was a queen of the cold and of the mountain. Word would spread like a blizzard. There was no chance for her to return to Arendelle.

Before they were to search for her, she began to run through the icy snow, through the chilling blast with the guardian not far behind her. Her turmoil began to leave a trail of impaling spikes, growing as the wind grew stronger. A tear hid in the corner of her eye, crystalizing before it fell to the snow... buried in short time.

* * *

Kristoff had Anna tight in his arms as Sven galloped quickly through the frozen streets of Arendelle. She was so chilled that she go no longer ride for long. Her locks were almost completely white like the curse around them. Olaf, the living snowman slid along quickly, with that innocent smile on his awkward face, not caring that he was sliding right towards the town. He kept the distant castle in his view, as did the Reindeer, though his feelings towards the freezing woman were conflicting. For a moment back there with the trolls, he did not fully understand it at first, of true love to thaw her. Kristoff was deeply saddened that she looked to someone else in this.

But this was her life! It was at stake!

In truth, he did not know what to do.

"Please! Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff told the palace hands as they took poor Anna in.

The last thing he saw of her was the helping hands helping her along as he was left outside the castle's borders. He couldn't say goodbye to her. The Reindeer was not feeling well. For certain, he knew something was wrong. By the way he stood firm on the bridge and how he was glaring down his rider. Ears flattened and all. Kristoff turned to him, about to say something. But the loyal beast just huffed. He motioned his large head to the castle's door.

Kristoff looked aghast.

"Sven, no. Come on." he urged, shaking his head.

Sven's ears flattened as he stopped his rider from passing, with his huge antlers.

"Sven, come on! Just- ... okay, okay, what? What? Wha- you...? You want me to go back? You know, she's engaged! You think I can help her?"

Sven nodded, firmly.

"Sven, we... ugh... can I get passed please?" Kristoff grumbled to his friend.

Sven only narrowed his eyes...


End file.
